


More than a Mate

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, True Mates, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first mission in American as new exorcists, Bon & Rin are forced to fight a Salamander Incubus demon Hybrid. It is only their bad luck that Rin gets badly hurt during the fight & his healing abilities stop working, that forces them to go to the American Branch for help. Just how deep will the mystery go for Rin to come back to Japan alive? Request for Okami no Koibito on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okami no Koibito request

Rated M

BonXRin

Chapter 1~

"Move you idiot!" Bon yelled, as the demon let out a soft growl and swung his sword up to block the attack from their target.

The creature's claws contacting with the Kurikara, before sparks ignited and blue flames burst out in all directions. The subhuman like demon glaring at the young teen, as Rin swung his sword up to place a definite blow on the thing. The lizard like demon, dodging just in time to make the young demon's swing miss and slice out with it's claws. The razor sharp nails catching onto the younger's right shoulder, before they tore through fabric and flesh. A scream of pain leaving the young teen, as blood splattered onto the ground and tried to bit back the pain. Black spots doting his vision, as he quickly shook his head and tried to ignore his classmate yelling obscure things behind him.

It had only been a few hours since they had received their very first mission as exorcists and so far they were trying to win a losing battle. Whoever thought it was good idea to throw the spawn of Satan and his classmate Ryuji Suguro out in the field together was either stupid, or plain insane. Plus, whatever this demon thing was was definitely dangerous. The thing definitely looked like a regular male demon, but was covered in deep crimson scales and had been hurling fireballs at them right from the start if they got too far away from it. Other than that it's claws and pointed tail, the thing was a big pain in the ass. The thing could actually keep up with him and it was fighting to par with him, which wasn't good in the first place.

They needed to beat the stupid thing, not get beaten. Bon couldn't even use his mantras, because the thing would get past Rin and try to attack his old classmate. That was when Rin would have to squeeze out any power he had in his legs to get to Bon's side in time to fight, so they had to ditch the option to immobilize the thing and just let Rin fight it. Although, at this point the teen didn't think he'd last anymore than five minutes with the thing. He was almost running on empty and he really needed to get a grip on the fight. He wasn't going to let this creature get the best of him. He had to keep fighting. He had to win.

"Rin-!"

"I know!" Rin yelled, as he swung his sword up in time to deflect another attack.

The young demon sliding to the side just in time to dodge the creatures attack to his shoulder, before he slipped right past it's guard and drove his sword toward it's chest. The Kurikara blade driving right through he thing's scales and flesh, right through the heart, before it let out a scream of pain. Black blood dripping out from around the point of impact, as Rin went to withdraw his blade and let out a curse as it stuck. The teen not even paying enough attention to the fight at hand, before the creature attack him from behind and it's claws sliced open his back.

The teen biting back a wave of pain, before he let his flames lose and they burst across the creature. The thing wailing in pain, as it tried to pull the teen's sword out of it's chest and Rin jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a well aimed attack. The teen stumbling back as his feet hit solid ground and into his classmate's strong arms, before he let out a sigh of relief. A frown stretching across the brunette n' blonde's face, as the last of the creature's cries ceased and the teen's sword clattered to the ground. Nothing but ashes remaining, as his old classmate helped him to his feet and pulled out his cellphone to check the time.

"We've been at this for five hours." Bon spoke in frustration, as he glared at the screen. "How the hell was this supposed to be an "easy mission"?"

"We? I was the one fighting it for four hours straight!" Rin yelled, as he shakily walked over to his sword and sheathed it. "You just stood behind me yelling, "Move idiot" and "Dodge that attack"! Oh, wait! I forgot "If you can't hit the damn thing then get back and let me take care of this"! How the hell do you 'take care of it' if you can't fight for shit with a sword?"

"Well sorry the thing torched my guns right from the start!" Bon yelled back, as he angrily pointed to a cooled puddle of melted iron and exploded gunpowder. "I only had two!"

"I only have one sword and I manage." Rin grumbled, as he swung his sword over his injured shoulder and flinched at the pain. "What the hell? That should be healed already."

Before Bon could complain any further about their mission, Rin dropped his sword to the ground and pulled off his shredded shirt. The torn piece of clothing falling to the ground, before the brunette n' blonde looked at him in pure shock. The older teen's footsteps sounding behind him, before he grabbed the demon's uninjured shoulder and examined the wounds. A calculating and pissed look on his face, as his eyebrows furrowed together and Rin gave him a frown.

"How bad is it?"

"The hell if I know, but it don't think the skin around it is supposed to turn black."

"Why the hell are you looking at it, if you have no idea what you're- Wait! Did you say black?" Rin spoke, as he looked back at his classmate. "Is that supposed to be really bad?"

"Like I know."

"You're supposed to be the smart one!"

"I'm an Aria and Dragoon! I'm not a doctor!"

"And I'm a Knight! You think I have an answer? You're supposed to know!"

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I know everything you twit!"

"Ha! You finally admitted it!" Rin yelled in triumph, as Bon glared daggers at him. "The great Bon has finally admitted he's not perfect! I wish I had video tapped it!"

"Will you quit messing around, you idiot! We have to get these looked at. Who knows why it's turning black!"

"You're just upset because I'm righ-"

Before the demon could finish his sentence, a wave of heat crashed over him and everything turned black.

* * *

"Scarlett-sama, we've got a situation!" A female voice called out, as a teenage demon with pink hair ran into the training room with a worried look on her face "Rin Okumura and Ryuji Suguro are he-"

The clang of steel echoed through the room, as the girl shivered and backed up till her back hit the wall. The redhead not moving her eyes away from the battle in front of her, as she swung her sword and matched her opponent blow to blow. Her blue eyes drilling holes into her opponent, as he quickly assessed his attacks and drove him into a corner. A flash of fear racing across his gaze, before a feral grin spread across her face and she hit the male's sword right out of his grip. The demon losing his footing, as she swung her sword and the blade stopped right at his throat. His breathing heavy and frantic, as the teenager frowned at him and backed away. Her eyes never leaving him, as she straightened herself up and replaced her sword into the open case on her back.

"What was that, Kamiti? I only heard half of that." The teen spoke, as her tail slipped free of her low ridding tank top.

"Rin Okumura and Ryuji Suguro are here from the Japanese Branch." Kamiti piped up, as she tried to ignore the stares she was getting from the trainees. "There has seemed to be a fatal accident during one of their missions here in America and Mr. Okumura is injured very badly. The branch is requesting your presence, Scarlett-sama."

"I don't want to." Scarlett huffed, as she finally turned away from the utterly terrified trainee and put her hands on her hips.

"But, Scarlett-sama! You're the head of the branch! They got hurt in our territory, you have to-"

"Fine, I'll go!" The redhead fumed, as the teen flinched and the female headed for the door. "Whatever gets the higher-ups at the Vatican to shut up. What room are they in?"

"Sector B, room 35." Kamiti easily named off, as the head walked right out of the room and left her there. "Scarlett-sama, wait up!"

"Then run." The teen muttered, as she frowned and pulled the hair tie out of her long knee length hair. "Remind me again why those idiot humans even made me head of the American Branch?"

"You beat up a group of their strongest exorcists without even drawing your weapons." Kamiti spoke quietly, as she tried to keep up with her.

"Oh, right." The red-haired demon spoke with a frown. "The idiots were trying to get me leave my own home. Served the idiots right. Who has the right to break into someone's house, without a warrant, and demand them to leave? I swear if they had come in five minutes later Trey and Treavor would've been having sex on the couch."

A surprised cough sounded behind her, as the teen behind her tried to regain her composure after just chocking on her own saliva. Her face a soft pink and her light greens eyes watering slightly.

"S-Scarlett-s-sama! That was unc-called for!"

"I'm just telling the truth. They seriously would've been mating on my couch. Trey has no morals whatsoever."

"Neither do yah, Scarlett-chan." A male voice spoke, as he suddenly slung an arm around her shoulders. "I don't think it's polite ta be scarring your poor trainees and tryin' ta shoot people who are mattin'."

"Says the guy who tries to mate on my couch." Scarlett growled, as she grabbed the demon by the ear and harshly pulled him to her height level. "You try that again in my house, Trey, and you're speech defect will get worse. I promise you that."

"Alright, I'll control myself." The male quickly spoke, as she let go of his ear and he rubbed the sore skin. "By tah way, did yah hear about tah group of exorcists tat just got here? One of them got hurt in tah field."

"What do you think I'm doing, moron." The redhead huffed, as she finally reached the door and pulled it open. "Hello, is Rin Okumura and Ryuji Suguro here?"

"That would be us." An older tanned male spoke, as he raised his hand.

Just by his appearance she could tell they were new exorcists. Their uniforms were brand new, minus the smaller's tattered and bloody shirt of the floor, and the shinning pins on their coats. Sure, if she was just going by body build and actually body structures, she'd say they were at least a year of two into the field; but the new clothing definitely threw off the calculations'. Whatever they were forced to endure till now definitely wasn't a cake walk. Nonetheless, the older's brunette n' blonde chicken look needed to go. It may look intimidating, but it was plain ridiculous.

"I'm Scarlett Rose, I'm the head of the American Branch." The redhead firmly and briskly spoke, as she held out her hand for the older. "I heard you guys ran into trouble."

"Yeah, Okumura got hurt pretty bad." The brunette n' blonde spoke, who the teen could only guess was Ryuji Suguro based on the younger's name, as he shook her hand. "We were fighting some strange looking lizard demon and Rin got hurt."

"The skin around it turned black and died on contact." A demon younger than even Kamiti spoke, as he brunette head turned and looked at her with a pair of bright Caribbean blue eyes. "I can only guess whatever the demon was had some kind of poison or repelling fluid in it's claws. The markings are clean and there is a slight gloss over the wound. Young Okumura here is a half-demon and his wounds aren't healing."

"Then it's probably a hybrid demon." Scarlett spoke, as she grabbed the clipboard out of Kamiti's hands and her pen. "Tell me what it looked like."

Suguro let out a sigh, as he slumped into a chair next to the bed his teammate was lying on and ran a hand through his hair. A stressed look in his eyes, as his eyes met the floor and the redhead comfortably sat in a chair Kamiti offered her.

"Well, it defiantly looked like a regular male demon." Suguro started explaining, as Scarlett quickly flipped over a document and the pen tip met the paper. "It was covered in crimson red scales and had sharp claws. It's eyes were slightly slited and had some kind of lense over it's eyes, besides it's eyelids. It's tail was pointed like an arrow, too. It wasn't fluffy and soft like a normal demons."

"Alright, how's this?"

With a smile, the head of the American branch turn the paper around to show the young teen a detailed sketch of the described demon. Suguro looking at the drawing in surprise, before he quickly grabbed it out of her hand and examined it. His chocolate brown eyes never leaving the paper once, before he let out a sigh and slumped in his seat.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like." Suguro spoke, as he handed the drawing back. "Rin had been fighting it for four hours straight. So I'd have to say it's an exact replica."

"Well, that's a step in the right direction." Scarlett spoke happily, as she took the drawing back and looked at it. "I can definitely tell it's a hybrid."

"How?"

The older teen grabbed her chair and pulled it beside the younger, before she leaned a little forward so the new exorcist could see the picture and pointed to the scales with her pen.

"Lizard demons like Salamaders usually have scales like these. They're rock hard and they're hard to break. If they were red, there is no mistaking it was a Salamander. They shoot fire and they're very swift demons. Agility is usually on their side."

"Rin did have trouble keeping up with it and it shot fire at us when we got too far away." Suguro put in, as the Head gave him a nod.

"That's because they specialize in long distance attacks. They can fight in short distance fights, but the duration to create a fireball is slow. I have heard hybrids create fire from their hands, instead of their mouths like they're original species."

"It kind of slid it's scales together and they sparked to create the flames."

"Then the scales are like flint, and they're very heat resistant. That doesn't explain the tail thought." Scarlett frowned, as she played with the button on the top of the pen. "Salamander tails are rounded out on the end. So the other parent isn't a regular demon, or a prince."

"What about an incubus?" The young male spoke, as he walked over and stood beside her. "Their species is dying out, and it wouldn't be a surprise if they resorted to mating with different species."

"That would explain why Okumura's temperature spiked." Suguro suddenly spoke, as the other two looked at him.

"His temperature spiked?"

"Yeah, he collapsed not long after he got hurt and his temperature was through the roof. I've been with the guy when he's been sick, but this was ridiculous."

"That doesn't explain why his wounds aren't healing."

"By chance, who are his birth parents?" Scarlett suddenly asked, as Suguro and the young doctor looked at her.

"His mother was a human named Yuri, and his father is Satan." Suguro nervously spoke, as the doctor dropped the clipboard in his hands.

"That makes sense. I did hear Satan had a very little bit of incubus blood in him. Rin must've inherited it." Scarlett sighed, as she scribbled some notes on the paper. "And I know what's wrong with our little Rin-chan."

"And what is wrong with him?" Bon demanded, as he frowned at the Head's nickname for his teammate.

"The hybrid activated Rin-chan's incubus blood and jumpstarted his mating cycle." The redhead firmly spoke, as she swiftly stood up and handed Kamiti her clipboard. "It seems Rin-chan won't heal till he takes on a mate."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Scarlett, Trey, Kamiti and Treavor, however, belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okami no Koibito request

Rated M

BonXRin

Chapter 2~

"A mate? You've got to be kidding me!" Bon yelled, as he ran after the Head of the American branch. "That could take weeks, even years! Demons only have one mate for their entire lifetime!"

"Drew, take a blood sample from Mr. Okumura!" Scarlett yelled, as she ignored the teen's words for a moment, and then glanced at him. "Don't you think I know that? I'm not head of this branch for no reason."

Before the brunette n' blonde could retort, a flash of red caught his eyes and he turned his head to see a red tail swaying underneath the teen's red hair. His eyes widening, as she gave him a smirk and turned into a sector marked with an **X**.

"We do more than fix wounds and push papers around here, Suguro." The redhead spoke, as she pushed open a door to her left and Bon quickly followed. "We also specialize in demon mating research."

The minute the brunette n' blonde stepped into the pale blue room and stopped in front of the glass, his mind came to a crashing halt. On the other side of the glass, in a huge cream-colored room, were at least four dozen different demons. All of different species, and socializing with one another. Some coming off closer to others, and some nearly at each other's throats, as the redhead frowned and pressed a button on the monitor in front of the mirror.

"Trey, Treavor, if you don't get out there in the next five seconds I'm putting you both in separate locked cells and I'm separating you for three weeks!" Scarlett yelled, as a pair of demons jumped in surprise.

The two wearing a matching set of jeans, a lavender top, and grey hoodies. Their hair a deep purple and the taller's hair longer than the other's, as the younger quickly bowed and scurried away from the other. A frown instantly forming on the taller's face, as he glared at the redhead and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about that." Scarlett sighed, as she let go of the button. "Trey and Treavor are what we call 'Mated Demons'. They both came here in search for their mates and Treavor ended up getting into a fight with an aggressive Alpha. He got severally hurt and was close to death. It was only by chance that we found out Treavor had had his mate his entire life. Trey and Treavor may be twins, but they were closer than any twin demons I've seen. It turned out that Trey was his mate. It was only thanks to Trey that Treavor survived. Now the only problem we have now is separating them long enough before they start mating. Newly mated demons mate quite often in the first fifty years of their lives."

"So, you think Rin's mate is in there?" Bon asked, as he pointed to the room of demons.

"His mate might be, but it's a very low chance." Scarlett sighed, as he watched the demons interact with one another. "Last time I checked only a good thousand humanlike demons live in Assiah. We only have a close fifty of that thousand. That, and his mate might not even be a demon."

"What do you mean his mate might not be a demon?" Bon demanded, as he glared at the redhead. "I thought all demons mated with another."

"There are a rare few that can mate with humans, but there are only a good handful." Scarlett explained, as she pointed to a couple hiding in the far corner. "Those three are a perfect example."

With a frown on his face, Bon leaned a little over the control panel and looked over in the direction the Head was pointing. There in the corner sat one demon that was sitting in the lap of one human, while another played with his white hair. A content look on the demon's face, as he leaned into the touch and got a pleased look from both of the humans.

"That pair has been here for almost three months, and they've started off strong." The redhead explained, as she looked at him. "It may be true that he has two humans as his mate, but you can tell that they're very compatible. It's not just their body compatibility, but their minds as well. The two humans know how to handle him and how to keep him calm, while the young demon reacts easily to their affections toward him. I wouldn't be surprised if they get approved to leave by the end of the week."

"Approved?"

"Demons that enroll in our mating program have the chance to find their mate and spend the time to get to know them and live with them, without exorcists interrupting. We let them interact and get used to one another, before we let them graduate the program. When they graduate they are given a special ID saying they were part of our program and they are allowed to live in Assiah as a mated couple. If they show their ID to an exorcist then they won't be harmed, unless they harm another human. It's a way we can keep them safe and make sure no one's mate dies."

"And what happens when a demon's mate dies?"

"They kill everything in their path."

"E-excuse me?" Bon asked in shock.

"Let me rephrase that. They kill anything and anyone who has harmed their mate, before they pass on to follow their mate to Ghenna." Scarlett quickly spoke, as she held up her hands. "It's customary that a demon follows their mate to Ghenna to protect them from other demons, and keep them safe. It's like a safe fail system for a demon and their mate. If one dies, so does the other. They're physically and spiritually connected to their mates."

"So, if one of them dies the other two will as well?" Bon asked, as he pointed to the pair of three.

"That would be correct. If the older male of the three dies, the other two will follow. That way the demon will be able to protect the older, as well as the younger of the humans from any threats in Ghenna. After all, I heard from a human it is a sin to be mated to a demon. So the gates to heaven close for the human, and they are dragged into Ghenna after death."

"So, if Rin's mate was to die; then Rin would die as well?"

"Correct."

With a harsh sigh, Bon ran a hand over his face watched the pair of three happily interact with one another. The demon completely happy and content with the other two as he happily laughed to one of the human's jokes and leaned against the older. His white tail wrapping around the smaller's arm as he laughed and was tickled repeatedly. A pang of jealousy taking it's course, as Bon rubbed a hand over his arm and looked away from the pair.

He could never imagine Rin like that. Rin would never be so happy and content with any mate he would be faced with. If anything he'd be complaining and arguing, till whoever he got stuck with got pissed and left him for dead. Rin never seemed like the type to settle down and create any type of family. He was too pushy and hyperactive to try anything logical like that. Let alone try and commit to something so serious. If anything, his mate would have to be someone who could deal with his high tempered attitude and wouldn't leave him cold and alone.

"I ordered Drew to get a blood sample from Mr. Okumura." Scarlett suddenly spoke, as the brunette n' blonde snapped out of his daze. "We're going to check his blood and see if it's compatible with anyone in the branch. You see we take blood samples from everyone who enters and exits this branch. So if we get a new demon to enter the program we can hopefully find their mate faster. So it'll only be a matter of time before we find his mate. Speaking of which, we'll need a blood sample form you as well."

"Uh, sure." Bon nervously spoke, as the female demon pulled out a syringe that was in a plastic case out of her pocket.

"We'll analyze your blood and your DNA, so if we run into a demon compatible with you then we can get you two together." Scarlett explained, as he disinfected the area of skin and quickly poked the needle in with barely any pain involved to take a small sample. "It'll go into our system and will be immediately locked by a security safe code only the doctor from earlier, Kira, and me know. We were the ones to start this program anyway."

"So, what will happen if I am the mate for a demon?" Bon asked, as the redhead withdrew the needle and put a quick bit of cotton and Band-Aid over it.

"We'll contact you and request you to come here and spend a period of two to eleven months here in the program so the demon can become familiar with you. If you two have know each other for awhile, like Trey and Treavor's case, there won't be a need for the program. You guys would've already spent time with one another and the two of you would've already had some idea on how to handle one another. The most we could do is give you an ID and wish you luck."

The brunette n' blonde gave her a nod, as the redhead closed the syringe back in the plastic case and shoved it back in her pocket. A smile on her face, as she placed a hand on his shoulder and made eye contact.

"You can stay here for the night, while we assess Mr. Okumura's situation. We should have a answer by tomorrow when you wake up."

"Thank you, Ms. Rose."

"Just call me Scarlett. Everyone calls me that."

* * *

"How's it looking?" Scarlett quickly asked, as she walked into the lab without a second thought and walked up behind the doctor sitting in front of the computer. "You find a match yet, Drew?"

"No, so far I'm half way through and all the matches are negative." The young doctor answered, as he looked back at her. "I've already gone through all the demons we have in our program.

"Then check his blood with this one." The redhead spoke, as she pulled out the syringe from earlier and handed the plastic case to the younger. "I got a blood sample from his teammate, after I showed him our program."

"You didn't say something stupid, did you?" Drew asked, as he took the blood sample and walked over to a huge machine.

"You're so cruel, Drew-chan! You know I'd never do something that cruel!" Scarlett huffed, as the doctor gave her a slight frown.

"We've been around you long enough to realize you're no as innocent as you look, Scarlett-sama."

"Alright, fine!" The teen sighed, as she plopped into the doctor's chair. "But I didn't do anything this time. I gave him the facts, showed him the evidence, and took the blood sample. Even you would be surprised by my performance."

"I doubt it."

"You're so mean, Drew-chan." Scarlett pouted, as the doctor turned on the machine and walked over to the computer to mess with a program the redhead could never wrap her mind around.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"When you find me my mate, and I'm happier than the rest of you, then I'll call you by your name."

"You'll be dead and back in Ghenna before then."

"Then you'll forever be miserable."

A small bing came from the computer speakers, as both of them perked up and looked at the computer screen. Across it, in bright white letters, spelled 'MATCH'.

"Looks like our search is over, my dear Drew-chan. Let's get everything set up."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Scarlett, Drew, Trey, Treavor, and Kamiti, however, belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them!_


	3. Chapter 3

Okami no Koibito request

Rated M

BonXRin

Chapter 3~

"Oi! Up an Adam, Exorcist!" A loud voice called, as Bon jolted out of his dream and head first into reality.

The teen faced with the older twin demon from yesterday, who had a big grin on his face. The guy only a few inches away from his face, as the teen scrambled back and sat up. The older demon standing straight up, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and watched his reaction. The brunette n' blonde noticing his younger brother and mate, Treavor, standing in the doorway and watching the scene with a sincere look on his face.

"Scarlett-chan asked us ta come wake yah up and take yah ta her, Exorcist." Trey spoke with a terrible speech defect Bon could barely understand. "I'm given yah five minutes ta get ready, before I come back and get yah."

With that, Trey walked back to the door and wrapped an arm around his mate. The older leading the younger demon out of the room, before he closed the door behind them and Bon ran a hand over his face. His mind a little groggy, as he forced himself out of bed and get fully dressed in his exorcist uniform. The teen deciding to just leave his hair alone, only for the reason that he didn't have anything to gel it back with. It was only thanks to the elastic red headband he had stuffed in his pocket, which he put on, that kept his hair back.

It was by then that Trey pulled the door open and his eyes fell on him. The demon's hair a total mess and his clothes wrinkled, as he gestured him to follow and Bon quickly followed. The teen immediately noticing that Treavor wasn't with the older.

"Where did your mate go?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as he walked beside Trey.

"I only had five minutes before I had ta come get yah, but I can sure as hell fuck Treav in tat time and come back." Trey answered, as Bon's face turned bright red. "I left him back in our room so he can rest and relax for awhile. Our instincts may tell us we have ta mate, but Treav is kind of delicate and I don't want ta overwork him. He's my mate after all."

"By the way, how long have you two been mated?"

"I'd have ta say it'd be forty-five years this Friday." Trey answered, as he looked toward the floor and smiled. "Treav means a lot ta me and I want him ta know tat, but it get's kind of hard ta let him know after you've been together for forty-five years. Although, I outdid myself this year."

A small chuckle came from the older, as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the brunette n' blonde.

"He's been talking with some of tah female humans who have kids lately, and he's been really excited about it. So I bought him a house for us wit tah money I've gotten from tah order. I'm finally going ta give him tah life he deserves after all these years he's dealt wit me."

"He'll love it, Trey." Bon spoke, as he gave the demon a reassuring look. "I can tell he cares about you."

"Thanks, Exorcist, and now it's your turn." The older spoke, as he stopped in front of a room marked with the number thirteen. "Scarlett-chan said she had some good news about your teammate. You better get in there and see if he's alright."

"Thank you, Trey."

"Don't mention it, Exorcist. Tah moment yah got here, you've been part of our little messed up family."

* * *

Before the brunette n' blonde could back out, he opened the door and walked into the room. Trey closing the door behind him, as he noticed Scarlett sitting in a plastic school chair a few feet away from a queen bed that Rin was currently sleeping on. His hair tossed and his eyes closed, as Scarlett gestured to the plastic chair in front of her and the teen sat down in it.

"We went through everyone's blood sample." Scarlett started, as she handed him a sheet of paper from her clipboard. "Here are the results we got with his blood sample."

The teen gave her a nod, as he took the paper and quickly skimmed over the report. His heart stopping, as he stared at the blood sample his classmate was compatible with. His hands practically shaking, as he shoved the paper back at her and got out of his seat.

"There's no way that's true. There must have been an error or something." Bon forced out, as he pulled the headband of his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"There wasn't an error." Scarlett quickly assured. "We went through the blood work several times, before we matched the DNA compatibility. There's no mistake, Suguro. You're Okumura's mate."

"That can't be possible, though." Bon growled, as he turned and glared at the Head of the branch. "I've spent four years with him, I would've realized it if we were closer than we should be."

"May I remind you of Trey and Treavor's arrangements?" Scarlett spoke, as she put the now crumpled paper on her clipboard and slowly flatten it. "They were born together, lived together, and it took them thirty-two years before we told them that they were mates for one another. This isn't uncommon, Suguro. It just means Rin-chan was so comfortable around you, and knew you so well, he never realized you were his mate."

"So what do we do now, huh?" Bon demanded, as he pointed to the sleeping demon. "I can't be of any help to him, now!"

"I never once said you couldn't be of any help to him."

"Then what the hell do I do?"

"You mate with him."

"Excuse me?"

"If you mate with him, your bond will heal him." Scarlett explained, as she leaned back in her seat. "Trey had to do the same thing with Treavor, when he was on the brink of death. Yes, it's not the must humane way of saving someone; but it's effective."

A few papers were moved around, before she handed him another sheet of paper. One that Bon took and noticed all the scribbled notes scrawled all over the place.

"Drew and Me did some research over the demon you fought, and it seems like our guesses where right. The hybrid stopped Okumura's healing ability by using its incubus abilities to tap into Okumura's and jumps start his mating cycle. Okumura won't heal until he's mated with his compatible mate, who would be you."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

With a harsh sigh, Bon ran a hand over his face before he sat back in the empty chair.

"How the hell do I-?"

"That is one question I will not help you with. Or might I say, I'm not allowed to help you with." Scarlett corrected, as she stood up and took her paper back. "As much as I'd love to tape this mating and use it for our research, let alone help you, I can't. It will upset your relationship and you're mating with Okumura. This is something you have to deal with yourself."

Before the brunette n' blonde could get another word in, the Head of the American branch swiftly left the room and locked the door behind her. A simple signal that told him he wasn't going anywhere until Rin was going to be alright and they had mated. Just his luck. His life couldn't get any worse.

"Just how the hell am I supposed to fix this mess, you idiot?" Bon grumbled, as he glared at the sleeping demon on the bed. "There is no way in hell that I would even think of mating with you in this situation. Just wake the hell up and say something stupid."

Silence followed, as Bon let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. The teen forcing himself to his feet, as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside the sleeping demon. The creaking of the mattress not even waking the younger, as Bon frowned and leaned over his teammate. His body only inches away from the younger's face, as he gently reached a hand out and placed it on the teen's cheek. Something that made the younger stir, as he let out a soft groan and his eyes fluttered open. Bon the first to back up to give the other room, as he took his hand back and the demon looked around the room before his eyes fell on him.

"Bon? Where the hell are we?" Rin softly asked, as he ran a hand through his hair and flinched at the movement. "Shit, that hurts."

"We're in the American Branch." Bon spoke, as the teen looked over at him. "One of the doctors looked you over and he said it was pretty serious."

"Really? Fuck, now what did I do?"

"That thing we fought was a demon hybrid between a Salamander and an incubus." Bon explained, as the younger watched him. "When it attacked you a certain fluid got caught in the wound and stopped your healing abilities-"

"What?" Rin spoke in shock, as he sat up in a panic and flinched as his back stung. "Fuck, I really need to stop moving."

A sigh left the older, as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the younger. A pained look on the young demon's face, as he bit his lip to try and focus on something else besides the pain and tried to give him a smile. Something that failed within the first few seconds, as Bon shook his head and forced the teen to lay back on the bed.

"It helps if you stop moving, moron." Bon frowned, as the younger stared up at him. "Just stay still and let me finish."

"Fine." Rin huffed, as the older rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, when the fluid got stuck in your wounds it tapped into your incubus DNA; which you probably got from Satan." Bon explained, as he watched the younger and waited for him to bolt upright again and do something stupid. "When it tapped into your incubus DNA, it jumpstarted your mating cycle and-"

"Aww, fuck!" Rin growled out, as he ran a hand over his face and seemed to be trying to ignore the pain with the movement. "So I won't heal till I find my mate, just great!"

"Wait, how the hell do you already know about that?" Bon demanded, as the demon looked at him through his fingers.

"That stupid clown had me read an entire book about mating cycles and demon mating near the end of our third year." Rin frowned, as he rubbed his forehead. "The book was such a pain in the ass, I had to get Yukio to read it to me and translate the stupid thing because there were too many big words. It took us a month to get through the whole book."

"So, you know when you've found your mate then?"

A sigh left the younger, as he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"No, I don't. Yukio read that chapter to me several times, but I could never find my mate. That stupid clown said my mate was at True Cross, but I never found them. Yukio was the lucky one."

Silence befell the two of them, as Bon played with his fingers and looked down at his lap. A soft blush across his face, as he ran a hand through his hair and his gaze fell to the floor. A giddy and nervous wave of emotions crashing over him.

Rin had actually been trying to look for his mate, had been trying to look for him, but it had never worked out. The teen had been too close to the older to realize the brunette n' blonde was the one he had been looking for all along. He had been right beside him everyday, and neither of them had known.

"Well, the Head of the branch took a blood sample and did a blood and compatibly test with everyone who has ever come in or out of this Branch to find your mate." Bon threw out there, as his teammate's head whipped toward him and the demon stared at him.

"And? Did the Head find anything? Was my mate found?" Rin spoke, his tone of voice so close to sounding like a kid in a candy shop.

"You're looking at him."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm your mate, the tests confirmed it."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Treavor, and Drew, however, do belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them!_


	4. Chapter 4

Okami no Koibito request

Rated M

BonXRin

Chapter 4~

All Rin could do was stare at his teammate, as the words came out of his mouth. Mate! Bon was his mate? No matter what direction or perspective you looked at their relationship you would never see a mate relationship between them. They argued and fought with one another, battled demons and egged each other on till the other snapped and lost it. Not once had they really had a quiet moment, unless the demon was stuffing his face or sleeping. So forget him being his mate, there wasn't anyway Bon would have any kind of relationship with him like that. It just wasn't possible.

Bon was his polar opposite. They were unbalanced, at each others throats, in sync and close-. Close, they had always been way to close to one another. On missions, in the classroom, during lunch breaks, and on their days off; they had always been too close to one another. When they won they'd give each other a fist bump and act like morons, and when they lost they gave each other a pat on the back and laughed it off. Never once had they truly been apart from one another with neither mind nor body.

"Fuck, why didn't I see it before?" Rin cursed, as he ran a hand over his face and Bon watched him in slight worry. "You were always right there beside me. How did I miss that?"

"The head told me it isn't uncommon for this to happen." Bon explained, as the teen looked over at him. "I actually got to meet a pair of twins who had been born and lived together for thirty-two years before the branch told them they were mates. They've been together for forty-five years now."

"Jeeze, I would've felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner."

"At least they were able to find out, before one of them died. They wouldn't be happy if one died and the other lived."

"True." Rin mumbled, as he looked over at the brunette n' blonde. "And I guess I'm lucky that we found out you're my mate, huh?"

"Yeah."

The both of them burst into laughter, before the demon flinched and let out a hiss of pain. His teammate giving him a worried look, as he set a hand on the teen's and the younger met his gaze.

"You alright, Rin?" Bon asked, as the younger flushed a bright red.

"Been better." Rin mumbled out, as he looked away to avoid the other's gaze. "I could deal without the pain."

"We can fix that, you know?" Bon spoke hesitantly. "The Head said-"

"I have to mate with my compatible mate, I know." Rin finished, as the older nodded. "You think you can deal with me long enough to mate with me, though?"

A chuckle left the older, before he messed up the demons hair and shook his head.

"I've dealt with you for the past four years, I think I can keep myself calm enough to fuck you."

A soft chuckle left the younger, as he the brunette n' blonde looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you know how demons mate, Ryuji?" Rin spoke, as his teammate stiffened as the younger used his real name and slowly sat up. "It isn't like having sex. It's not gentle and loving. In fact, it's the exact opposite. It's a battle of dominance, a battle between animals, and whoever tops wins over in the relationship. Do you think you can win over me, Ryuji?"

By now his teammate was staring at him in complete shock, his mocha brown eyes staring into the younger's deep crystal blue ones as he leaned forward and brushed his cheek against the older's shoulder. The contact sending shivers down the older's spine.

"Do you think you can dominate me? Fight me tooth and nail, despite my injury, and mount me? Can you win, Ryuji? Can you really mate with me knowing all this?"

By the end of the demon's little speech, his teammate was looking at him with a look so close to horror; but border lined afraid. It was obvious to the younger that his teammate had never thought of how demons mated with one another, and this had come to a slight shock. If anything, the older would give up now and leave before they even got to mate. Sure the younger was happy he had finally found his mate, ecstatic even, but he knew the older wasn't ready for this yet. Bon may have been the guy that acted tough on the outside, but even he knew Bon had a soft side when it came to the demon. They had been fighting side by side for four years, who wouldn't have a soft spot for their teammate by then?

For the older to mate with him now, he'd have to push aside any soft feelings he had for the demon and fight him tooth and nail. Only cause, injury or not, Rin was going to use everything he had to fight and win the mating. Sure his back hurt to hell and back, and his shoulder was probably out of commission, but he wasn't going to just lay down and give himself over to the older. His demonic pride would never allow it. Not in this lifetime, or the next. He would never spread his legs for this man and give himself up, even if he was injured.

"Yeah."

In an instant, the demon looked up at his teammate in surprise and saw a serious look on his face. Determination in his gaze and his posture just screamed he was ready for a fight.

"Yeah what?" Rin challenged, as he watched the older.

"Yeah, I want to mate with you." Bon spoke, as the younger looked up at him in surprise. "It's the only way to make you better and there is no way I'm leaving you like this. Besides, the Head locked the door."

A frown appeared on the younger's face, as he made a mental note to talk to the Head of the branch and looked his teammate in the eyes.

"You sure? Once we start I won't go easy on you, and there is no stopping till we're mated."

"You're stalling."

Before the older could even comprehend it, the younger pounced right onto his teammate and pinned him to the mattress. A grunt in surprise leaving the older, as he stared up at him in surprise and the younger drove in to nip and lick at his throat.

"Who said I was stalling, Ryuji?" Rin challenged, as his blue flames jumped to life across his skin. "I was being considerate of your position."

A very audible curse left the older, as he struggled under the younger. The demon's blue flames dashing across his skin and across the older's, as his teammate stiffened slightly and the younger increased the heat just a tad. His flames not burning either of them, as the teen grabbed onto the other's exorcist jacket and tore it open. The buttons hitting the mattress and floor, as the younger almost tore it off his teammate and threw it onto the chair somewhere behind him.

Bon still struggling against the demon, as he pushed up against his chest and the younger didn't budge an inch. The demon's teeth tugging on the skin at his throat, as his fingers untucked his shirt and his flames started eating away at the material. A small look of shock appearing on his teammate's face, as the fabric started turning into ash and the younger slid his fingers against the tan skin in his gaze. A shudder leaving the male under him, before he grabbed onto his wounded shoulder and gripped at the wound.

The younger instantly loosing his balance, as his shoulder locked up and gave out on the younger. The demon finding himself on the mattress in seconds, as his teammate gave him an apologetic look and gripped at the demon's wound. The younger's flames dying down a little, as the pain rushed down the teen's spine. A gasp leaving the younger, as Bon tore off his shirt and bit down on his neck. The demon's back arching at the contact and a very small moan leaving the demon's throat, as his tail lashed out and wrapped around the hand gripping his shoulder. A growl leaving the younger, as he used his good arm to push the older back enough to keep him away from his neck and glare at the older. The brunette n' blonde never backing down for even a second, as he dug his fingers into the wound and the younger yelped out in pain. His good arm giving out, before he grabbed the hand digging into the wound and let out a growl. The both of them glaring each other down, as the younger's tail tightened around the others wrist in a deafening hold in an attempt to stop the blood flow in his hand. A move that clearly worked, as the older withdrew his hand back and the tail around it let go. The younger taking the small window of time to roll the two of them over and straddle the older's hips, as he gave his teammate a feral grin and Bon let out a curse. The demon's flames lighting up even brighter than before, as the younger dove in and captured the older's lips in a passionate and hungry kiss.

One that had the both of them groaning and grinding up against one another, before the demon's back seared out in pain. A hiss off pain leaving the younger, as he broke away from the kiss and found himself face first against the mattress. His teammate hovering over him, as Rin let out a growl and glared back at him.

"Sorry, Rin. I'm just being considerate of your position." Bon teased, as he pulled the younger's pants and boxers down to his knees and gripped at the wound on the younger's back. "It'd be bad if you tore one of the wounds open."

"Asshole." Rin growled, as his tail lashed out toward the older.

Something that quickly failed, as the older grabbed his tail and yanked on it. A cry of pain and pleasure leaving the younger, as his knees shook and the tuff of fur on the end of his tail wagged back and forth in frustration. His crystal blue eyes glaring daggers into his teammate, as he tried to will his arms to move and quickly failed. The pain from his back enabling him to move, as the teen was pulled up into the older's lap and older finished pulling off the clothes from his lower half. His tail caught in the other's right hand that had a firm grip on the wound on his back and didn't seem to be letting up.

His whole body almost completely numb, as he tried to move his legs and give him some distance from the older. Just before Bon pulled on his tail and shoved three fingers into his mouth. The demon almost gaging on them, as he finally got one of his arms to move and tried to claw at the older's hand. Something that only seemed to piss the other off, as the older maneuvered his arm and trapped the younger's arm without pulling his finger's out of the teen's mouth. A chuckle leaving the older, as Rin growled and his tail was roughly pulled on.

"Bite my fingers and I'll fuck you raw." Bon threatened, as the younger let out a groan and shivered. "This is me being nice, Rin. I wouldn't try to piss me off right now."

A shudder ran down the teen's spine, as he glanced back at his teammate and saw the serious look in his gaze. A feral and hungry look in his eyes, that had the younger groaning, before the fingers in his mouth were pulled out and his legs were spread out with the other's knees. His instinct's instantly taking over, as he tried to push away from the older, but quickly failed, as his tail was yanked back and his back was flush against the older's chest. His back sore and raw, as he let out a groan and the older's fingers circled his entrance. Something that had the younger shivering in fear and anticipation, as he let out a low growl and his tail was pulled on again.

"Behave." Bon growled in his ear, as one of his fingers dove into his puckered entrance.

A gasp leaving the younger, as his inner muscles tried to push the finger inside of him out and he found himself trapped in the older's lap. His tail in the older's right hand and constantly being tugged on, as his sore and raw back brushed up against his teammate's back and sent waved of pain down the younger's spine. His legs spread out and locked somewhere on either side of the older's sides, as his finger pushed and podded his insides. His body shaking in both from both the strain and the mix of pleasure and pain, as a second finger pushed into his already resistant hole.

A soft growl leaving the younger as it turned into a whimper and he tried to move his legs in an attempt to get away. Only for his teammate to let out a growl so similar to his, before the older's teeth bit down into his neck and a third finger was shoved into his entrance. A shudder and gasp of pain and pleasure leaving the younger, as he let out a whimper soon after and let his body go lax. Something he hoped would let the older lower his guard, but seemed to do the exact opposite for the demon.

It was only seconds, before the fingers in his ass were pulled out and he was thrown against the mattress. His head hitting the headboard, and the pillows contacting with his raw back, before his teammate pulled off his own pants and boxers. It only taking a few seconds, before the older was hovering over him and pulling the demon's legs open to place them on his shoulders. The younger trying to take that moment to take the other by the surprise, but quickly failed as the older pushed the head of his straining erection into his entrance.

A gasp leaving the younger, as the pain and pleasure cascaded up his spine and hit the nerves under his wounded back. The moment of pain stunning him, as the older pushed his erection into the demon to the hilt and looked down at him. A sincere look in his hazy lust filled eyes, as the demon let out a noise between a whimper and a moan. Something that gave the older the cue to start thrusting into him, as he pulled his erection out of the demon to the head and slammed back into him. The teen's back arching out, as he let out a loud moan and tried to will his arms to move. An action that quickly failed, as his arms gave up on him and his teammate leaned down to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

Their tongues at war with one another, as they nipped and bit at one another, while the older's pace picked up. His cock practically pounding into the younger, as he groaned and tried to win the oral battle between them. His arms finally willing him to move with the very last strength he demon had left, as he swung his arms around the older's neck and pulled him closer to younger. Bon not even missing a single heartbeat, as he grabbed onto the younger's neglected cock and pumped it in time with his frantic thrusts. The bed creaking and moaning with every frantic move the older made, till the younger pulled away from the older's mouth and let out a cry of ecstasy as he came. His inner muscles gripping the older's cock in a vice grip, as the younger demon pulled him down at the same moment and sunk his teeth into his neck. The added pressure sending the older over the edge, as his seed filled the younger and the teeth imbedded into his neck came free.

It only taking seconds, before the older collapsed beside the younger and tried to catch his breath. The both of them trying desperately to gulp down air, as the younger let out a small groan and looked over at the older. Beside him Bon was panting heavily and running a hand through his messy hair, before he turned his head and looked at the younger. His gaze making the younger jump slightly, before he let out a small hiss of pain and his teammate gave him a sincere look.

"T-try not to move, Rin." The older panted, as he reached over and brushed his thumb over the teen's flushed cheek. "Let your body heal."

"S-says the guy who j-just fucked me s-stupid." Rin chuckled, as the older lightly laughed, "G-god, I never knew you c-could be so rough."

A chuckle left the older, as he pulled out of the younger, and pulled the young demon to his chest. The teen immediately snuggling into his chest for warmth and comfort, as the older brushed is fingers through his hair and listened to the younger softly purr him to sleep as his flames died out.

"I love you, Rin."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

_Scarlett, Kamiti, Trey, Treavor, and Drew, however, do belong to me. Please ask for permission before using them!_


End file.
